pesta semangka
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: yak! Kisah Hitsugaya Hinamori dalam pesta semangka yang menyenangkan!  ada adegan Kiss! don't like? don't read? XXD


Hehehe

Sekali lagi, ketemu lagi, dengan orang yang paling cantik ini, melebihi kecantikan Hitsugaya, (author : dibantai Hitsugaya dan fans nya XXD )

Oke, langsung saja ya,

Pesta Semangka

Disclaimer : TITE KUBO

Pairing : HitsuHina

"Huah! Panas sekali! Shiro-chan~" desah Momo kepada sahabat sahabat baiknya, Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Shiro-chan itu, Momo!" kata cowok mungil berambut Pu.. eh Silver itu sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Iya, mereka sudah beranjak di kelas 3 SMA di SMA Karakura.

"Hei, ayo segera kita pulang, panas sekali disini... Huah!" teriak Momo sudah benar benar tak kuat menghadapi panas yang sangat terik itu, Melihat tingkah sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintainya itu dia hanya tertawa.

"Oke, ayo kita pulang," kata Hitsugaya menambahkan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hitsugaya hanya mendengar Momo merengek kepanasan, yang membuat Hitsugaya jadi ikut ikutan, namun untuk menjaga wajah cool nya itu dihadapan cewek satu ini (wuish, ternyata cowok satu ini benar benar menjaga penampilan didepan cewek yang disayanginya saja), Hitsugaya mengajak Momo untuk mampir ke salah satu Toko buah milik Pak Urahara (waw, Pak Urahara ganti job!) dan membeli sekiranya 2 buah semangka segar untuk dimakan bersama Momo.

"Hie? Semangka? Dihari sepanas ini? Terimakasih Shiro-chan!" teriak Momo sambil memeluk Hitsugaya yang membawa 2 semangka berat itu, sehingga mereka terjatuh.

Tak terasa sudah 3 menit mereka terjatuh, terlihat rona merah dipipinya, Momo spontan melompat dan karan itu membuat kakinya terkilir karena posisi kaki yang rawan terkilir malah dia gunakan untuk melompat,

"Aduh! Sakit..." teriak Momo kesakitan,

"Kamu kenapa?" Hitsugaya mulai panik,

Hitsugaya yang bingung karena membawa 2 semangka dan harus menggendong Momo sampai kerumahnya karena hanya rumahnya yang paling dekat dari sini, sedang berpikir semoga ada yang datang membantu mereka. Sambil berpikir Hitsugaya menemani Momo yang sedang kesakitan itu.

"Hitsugaya! Momo! Sedang apa kalian?" seru Kira, beserta teman teman di belakangnya, antara lain, Hisagi Shuhei, Abarai Renji, Ichigo Kurosaki beserta pacarnya Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow dan Nel, Orihime dan Ishida, dan banyak deh, dan ternyata lagi, sejak dari tadi membuntuti Hitsugaya dan Momo sejak didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Heh? Sejak kapan?" seru Hitsugaya kaget,

"Sejak tadi, didepan gerbang sekolah... masa sih, dengan orang sebanyak kami saja kalian tidak sadar juga, kalau kami berada dibelakang kalian berdua?" tambah Hisagi

"Dan juga, anehnya kenapa kami berdua juga ikut ikutan... Huh...sedang pacaran pula," lanjut Grimmjow dan juga timpukan dari Nel yang mukanya memerah nyaris seperti kepiting rebus yang baru matang.

"Hei, hei..." sambut Hitsugaya sambil menghela napas,

"Wah, kenapa ada semangka disini?" timpuk Renji dengan rambutnya yang digerai itu, WAH, keren sekali!

"Eh, itu," belum lanjut cerita Hitsugaya terdengar sambutan dari arah belakang yang ternyata adalah Matsumoto kakak Hitsugaya dan Suaminya yang baru saja bertemu di stasiun,

"Hai! Anak anak remaja! Eh, ada Hitsugaya, juga Momo! Kenapa kalian duduk duduk ditengah jalan begini? Haduh, malu dong!" serempet cepat Matsumoto yang terkenal cerewet itu (dihajar Gin dan Matsumoto)

"Wah wah, kalian belum waktunya lho?" lanjut Gin,

"Hei, hei, kenapa Rangiku-san juga membawa semangka, dan juga banyak sekali?" kata Orihime kaget dengan belanjaan yang dibawa Rangiku dan Gin itu,

"Wah? Pesta semangka nih? Asyik dong?" kata Ichigo menambahkan,

"Hem, ceritanya sih nggak, tapi ya sudahlah, ayo kerumah kakak, kita makan semangka!" teriak Matsumoto sukses membuat anak anak remaja itu bersorak kegirangan pula.

"Yosh!"

"Dihari sepanas ini, makan semangka, wuah! Segar pastinya!"Grimmjow merangan angan,

"Hei, katanya nggak mau?" Nel membuyarkan semua bayangan bayangan Grimmjow sukses membuat Grimmjow sebal, kejadian tak sengaja terjadi disini...

"Kau, membuat lamunanku buyar, tak akan kumaafkan!"

"Hmmmp!" Nel sudah tak bisa berbicara lagi karena bibirnya sudah terekspose bibir Grimmjow yang juga membuat penonton disitu terkaget kaget.

"Wah? Tontonan baru nih?" seru Renji dengan tepuk tangannya dan suit suitan dari teman teman sekaligus membuat lebih panasnya aura disana.

"hei, Rukia? Kau mau mencobanya?" kata Ichigo sukses mendapat tinjuan keras dari pemilik nama tadi,

"hei? Hei? Sampai kapan ciumannya itu? Nanti nggak makan makan lho?" Matsumoto menyela ciuman panas yang dilakukan Grimmjow,

"Hah! Kakak mengganggu saja! Sedang nikmat nikmatnya nih!"kata Grimmjow geram karena kesempatannya diganggu oleh Matsumoto.

"hei, hei, Lihat tuh, ada pasangan yang merenung sejak tadi..."sekilas info melesat dari mulut Ishida, tentu yang punya nama dan merasa sedang dibicarakan melongo...

"Apa? Pasangan apa?" hentak Hitsugaya kaget, tentu saja membuat para penonton sekalian cengo.

"sudah, ayo kerumah kakak sekarang."Matsumoto menambahkan,

"Yosh!" serentak

"Dan untukmu cebol, gendong Momo-chan, kakinya terkilir kan?"Gin menambahkan lagi dengan tawa nyengir.

"eh? Aku?" Hitsugaya kaget,

"Tentu! Siapa lagi? Cebol?" Gin membuat Momo dan Hitsugaya malu dengan rona di pipi masing masing.

_Sesampainya dirumah Matsumoto..._

"Wuah... segarnya..."seruak anak anak remaja itu begitu masuk kerumah Matsumoto yang sejuk sekali.

"hup, duduklah disini dulu, akan kuambilkan obat disana, sebentar ya?"kata Hitsugaya sambil berlari menuju tempat P3K berada.

"Heeh, terima kasih, Shiro-chan..." katanya sambil tersenyum tipis membuat pipi Hitsugaya memerah.

"sudah, sudah, kalian berdua ini, dan kalian anak anak remaja, pergilah ke ruang santai, bukalah pintunya, maka kalian akan kaget,"Tambah Gin

"Ha,i!"

_Diruang santai..._

"Wiuh, besar juga ruang santainya? Hei Nel sayang, kelak kau akan kubelikan rumah seperti ini, dengan Ruang Tidur yang lebih besar lag... Uarrghhh!" belum selesai bicara, Nel sudah membuat Grimmjow pacarnya itu babak belur, wuih, lebih parah dari saat bertarung dengan Ichigo(cerita aslinya)

"buka dong pintunya!" seru Rukia, Kira membuka Pintu geser itu, dan waw..

" Indah sekali! Pohon sakura! Sejuknya!" seru kira kegirangan, yang lainnya hanya takjub melihatnya,

"silahkan...Semangkanya sudah datang, Juga es serut semangka yang enak lho?"Gin datang dengan setidaknya tertatih tatih atau semacamnya sambil membawa 1 nampan raksasa semangka dan es serutnya.

"wuih! Enak nih?" Hisagi, Renji, dan Kira ngiler,

"Hue! Ati ati ilernya tuh! Netes! Netes! " Orihime teriak teriak nggak jelas,

"sssslllrrrp! Wuah! Nyaris! Nyaris!" Kira berkata sambil menyeruput ilernya yang hampir netes ke es serut, dan semangka nan agung itu, sedangkan Hisagi hanya mengelus elus dadanya, tapi Renji? Berlari lari ga karuan sambil membawa es serut dan semangka itu, dikejar kejar oleh Ichigo.

"suasananya menjadi menyenangkan ya?" kata Hitsugaya lembut sambil mengobati kaki Momo.

"yep, aduh duh! Sakit!" erang Momo, "maaf,maaf!" Hitsugaya mulai gugup, entah sejak tadi dada hitsugaya dan Momo jadi jedag jedug ga karuan gitu.

"sini, Hup!"

"Kya!" Momo kaget karena digendong Hitsugaya,

Hitsugaya menggendong Momo ke pintu sebelah yang juga sama sama tembusnya ke halaman belakang, malah lebih indah pemandangannya.

"Nah, disini malah lebih indah kan?" kata Hitsugaya ditelinga Momo membuat Momo merinding tak karuan karena napas Hitsugaya.

"eh? Enggak kok, sudah, kuambilkan es serut dan semangkanya ya?" sambung Hitsugaya ditengah tengah kebisingan sejenak.

"Eh? Heeh..." Momo menjawab sambil malu malu.

_~Hitsugaya POV~_

_Aduh, apa yang kulakukan tadi? _

_~Hinamori POV~_

_Aduh~ aku benar benar takut, Shiro-chan membuatku merinding... Tapi, benar benar deh, Cuma Shiro-chan yang bisa buat aku merinding seperti itu..._

_~Normal POV~_

"Nih, es serutnya dan semangkanya," Hitsugaya berkata sambil menyodorkan es serut dengan semangka yang dibawanya itu.

"Makasih..." jawab Momo sambil malu malu.

"wuah! Enak sekali! Segar!" seru Hitsugaya disambut senyuman dari Momo.

Mereka berbincang bincang cukup lama, juga teman teman yang lain, mumpung malam minggu, jadi bisa senang senang. Mereka yang ada diruang santai juga kelihatannya menikmati hari hari yang menyenangkan itu.

"tak terasa, Nel, sudah malam lho?" tanya Grimmjow kepada kekasihnya yang sedang seru serunya lempar lemparan bantal dengan yang lainnya.

"eh? Iya ya.., " jawab Nel sedikit kecewa.

"Sudahlah... ini kan malam minggu, kenapa ga menginap saja?" sela Matsumoto, (pikiran Author mulai ngeres nih... huaduh haduh...)

"Boleh nih?" tanya Rukia.

"Hn, pada nggak sadar, tadi aku telpon telponan lama sekali kan? Sama orangtua kalian masing masing, ceritanya pesta piyama, dan kuajak juga teman baikku, Ulquiorra! Huehehehe... selamat datang!"panjang lebar Matsumoto dan hal gila yang dibuatnya membuat penonton melongo dan cengo, Gin melihatnya hanya geleng geleng saja.

"oh, memangnya cukup nih? Banyak lho orangnya?" sela Ichigo bingung,

"Ohohohoho... tenang saja, ceritanya rumah ini bukan sembarang rumah, seperti penginapan! Lengkap dengan pamandian air panas juga! Silahkan menikmati! Dengan pasangan masing masing? Ohohoh... ga masalah! Silahkan! Gratis lho!" kata Matsumoto mulai mesum,

"Khi khi khi, berarti aku juga bisa dong?"Gin nyengir lebar membuat Matsumoto menggridik,

"Ih~ dan anak anak! Makanannya sudah aku siapkan, kutinggal dulu ya, mau jalan jalan diluar dulu...Bye~" Matsumoto dan Gin meninggalkan mereka mereka yang cengo nya menggila.

"Kita lanjutkan pestanya!" teriak Kira dan Hisagi histeris.

_Ditempat momo dan Hitsugaya..._

"Momo..."

"Iya?" tanya Momo kaget,

"sebenarnya..." Hitsugaya mulai gugup.

"Shiro-chan? Kau kenapa?" Momo bingung, mendadak aura disini aneh.

"sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu..." kata Hitsugaya ditelinga Momo membuat Momo menggridik ngeri, Momo benar benar kaget,

"Shiro-chan..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hitsugaya masih dengan muka merah...

"Aku...rasa...aku...menyukai...mu...Shiro-chan..." Momo benar benar malu, rona merah menyelimuti pipi Momo.

_**(ehehehe...mulai dari sini ada sedikit adegan cium mencium ! XXD)**_

Hitsugaya tersenyum, dia mulai mendekati Momo, mulai mencium Momo, awalnya lembut, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

"hhhmppp!" Momo memberontak, Hitsugaya melepas ciuman itu,

"Aku rasa pestanya masih berlanjut, Kita kesana yuk?"Hitsugaya menawarkan.

"hosh...hosh... heeh..." Momo menjawabnya masih dengan ngos ngosan.

Gerakan mendadak! Hitsugaya menarik tangan Momo lalu dengan sigap menciumnya kembali, semakin panas, dan semakin liar, Hitsugaya seperti memakan perempuan didepannya ini. Sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman, Momo memeluk Hitsugaya erat, sampai baju Momo nyaris terbuka lebar, Hitsugaya kaget, lalu segera berbalik badan. Momo maerona merah, selagi masih ngos ngosan, dia membenarkan seragamnya.

"Momo, terlalu cepat ya? Maaf, sini kugendong, kakimu masih sakit kan?" Hitsugaya menyela.

" Eh, ga !"Momo kaget karena mendadak digendong Hitsugaya dengan gagahnya.

"ehehe... ada pasangan baru nih? Nglakuin apa aja nih?" terkikik kikik Grimmjow dan Nel melihat kejadian yang mereka lakukan barusan,

"eh? Tidak ada apa apa kok!" Hitsugaya kaget,

"Iya, ya, kami ga bilang kok, kami jaga rahasia ini... sudah ayo ke ruang santai, kita lanjutin makan semangkanya, masih ada banyak lho." Tambah Nel.

"Ada satu keuntungan lagi, Momo, Hati hatilah sama Hitsugaya, karena kita semua menginap disini, pesta piyama! Dan juga, kamarnya pasangan masing masing! Wuakkakakakaka!" wajah Grimmjow histeris dengan pikiran kotor nya membuat Nel tertawa tapi juga takut.

"hue?" teriak Momo.

"Ehehehe... masih bisa dilanjutkan kok...Momo~" Hitsugaya membuat Momo merinding.

"KITA LANJUTKAN PESTA SEMANGKANYA!" teriak Grimmjow

Sampai malam mereka berpesta ria, sekitar jam 12 perumahan disana mulai sepi, tapi tidak di rumah Hitsugaya. Ternyata mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, mungkinkah?

**OWARI**

**Okay!**

Ini cerita yang saya buat berdasarkan yang sedang terlintas dibenak saya,

Maaf kalau ada salah kata,

Maaf juga kalau ga nyambung,

Tapi...

Hitsugaya : kelamaan! (BLETAK)

Momo : REVIEW YA!


End file.
